Madam Junko
by mrs.sakura.hatake
Summary: Everyone knows that the only thing Kakashi hates more than parties is recognition, so when his friends decide to throw him a retirement party, Genma takes it upon himself to make it a night Kakashi will never forget. Kakasaku, Porn with Plot,NSFW


**For the Tumblr Icha Icha Fest prompt Junko Undercover. Beta'd by Yummy_Foods**

Kakashi looked over this village from the window of his office. Watching the sunset behind the monument was always the most relaxing part of his day, and seeing the face of his student slowly emerging beside his own filled him with pride. After twelve years spent keeping the village together, he had done his duty, and was more than ready to hand it over to Naruto. Just three more days and he would be rid of these damned robes forever.

He had been working very hard to tune out the endless noise in the office behind him. Naruto was already handling everything. He was just here to look pretty until the ceremony made it official, and he couldn't wait. He heard the sounds of his office emptying and turned to see the back of Shikamaru leaving the room.

He smiled at the sight of Naruto lounging behind the hokage desk. He looked so much like his father Kakashi could almost see Minato watching over them. But before he could venture too far down memory lane an ANBU squad was kneeling before him.

Cougar spoke first, "Hokage-sama, there is a situation. You are needed in Ibiki's office immediately."

Kakashi didn't ask any questions. Chances were he wouldn't get an answers anyway. "Naruto, let's go."

The young hokage-to-be didn't move. "I promised Hinata I'd be home for dinner. You take this one, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't believe it, but there was no time to argue now. This would wait. Ibiki might not. He walked out of the room, anger radiating off him in waves that would have made Tsunade proud.

As soon as he was gone, his staff filed back into the office with Naruto. "Okay everyone, Ibiki and Genma should keep him busy for about twenty minutes. Is everything ready in the hokage residence?"

Shikamaru spoke up, "Food should be delivered in five. Choji is there now to make sure everything is correct. The bartender got there about thirty minutes ago and is already set up. It looks like Kakashi was mostly packed to move out. I made sure all his books were moved to his new place to keep them safe. He would never forgive us if something happened to the first editions. Genma said the 'entertainment' would be there about an hour after he was."

Naruto could only guess at what Genma's idea of 'entertainment' was. He smiled to his co-conspirators "Alright guys, let's go retire a hokage!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later a very annoyed Kakashi was slowly walking back to his mostly empty home. He just couldn't understand why Ibiki would send a full squad just to have him explain his handwriting. It wasn't _that_ bad. The report wasn't even something that was super secret; Genma could have just asked him about it in his office. There was no need to drag him all the way into T&I for that. Ibiki should have known better.

He stopped in his tracks. Ibiki _did _know better. Genma was up to something. _Shit!_

Was it too late to escape? This had disaster written all over it. He could see lights on in the front of his temporary home. He turned back, determined to just walk away and avoid the entire situation. Just because they were up to something didn't mean he had to be a part of it.

He was a block away when he suddenly couldn't move. He knew this jutsu.

"Just come out, Shikamaru," he sighed, knowing he was beaten.

"I knew you'd figure it out. I know you hate parties, and recognition even more, but I don't think you're getting out of this one. They've been working on this for weeks, and if you get past me the next person will be Gai. Just accept your fate, and let's get this over with."

Kakashi hung his head in defeat. "Did you have to do it in my home? Where am I supposed to sneak off to?"

"That's why we did it at your house, Kakashi." Dropping his title did more to calm Kakashi than anything else could have. Kakashi. He just wanted to be Kakashi again.

"Fine, let's go, but I am not cleaning the mess up tomorrow, and I am not coming into the office before noon."

"I already have both taken care of."

It seemed anyone who was of age and wasn't on a mission was already at the hokage residence, and they all wanted to have a drink with him. He was four shots in before he got the blasted robes off. Somewhere after the eighth shot and the twentieth slap on the back he was able to escape up the stairs to his room where he could pull off his vest and slip into a jonin shirt. If he was going to be drunk and miserable, he was going to be comfortable.

* * *

Sakura watched Kakashi making his was across the room. She knew everyone here loved Kakashi, and only wanted to thank him for his service to the village, and she knew he would hate the entire thing. It was obvious Genma just wanted an excuse for a party. With a sigh, she turned back to the makeshift bar to signal for another drink.

"Forehead, what's the problem?" Ino asked, plopping down beside her.

"He is going to hate this. Everyone knows he hates loud crowded areas like this."

"Don't worry, Genma has that under control."

"Sorry if I don't expect your boyfriend to have any situation under control. 'Out of control' is kinda what his parties are known for."

Ino shrugged in agreement. "He has something planned that even Kakashi can't say no to," she replied, sliding a brochure toward Sakura.

_Icha Icha Events_

_Let the ladies of Icha Icha bring all your events to life._

Inside there were pictures of "dancers" mimicking every woman featured in the full Icha Icha series. Sakura balked. "He didn't?"

Ino smirked, "He did. He hired everyone from Paradise. One problem, no Junko. She's sick and can't make it, which gave me an idea."

Sakura knew that look all too well, she wasn't going to like where this was going one bit. Desperate to make a retreat, she backed right into Tenten and Temari.

"Did you tell her yet?" Tenten asked gleefully.

"I was just getting to the good part. Come on. Let's go somewhere we can talk." The three kunoichi pulled Sakura into a guest bedroom that had been set up as a staging area for the dancers. Tiny costumes, wigs, shoes, and copious amounts of makeup where scattered everywhere.

"What's all this about?" she demanded.

It had already been decided Temari would pitch the idea. If Ino did it, Sakura would resist out of habit. "We all know you have a thing for Kakashi."

Sakura started to sputter something but Temari just held up a hand to silence her and continued, "We aren't judging you, just trying to help you go for it. We want to make you into Junko for the night. Then you can hang on him all you want, and he'll never know. Take the goods for a test drive to see if you like it, without getting all in your head about ruining a friendship."

She bit her lip, thinking. If they knew she had a thing for Kakashi who else did? How long had they even known? Would this be betraying Kakashi's trust? There were too many things to think about and not enough time. "Why didn't you bring this up sooner?"

"Because you overthink everything," Tenten answered evenly.

Sakura wanted to argue, but these three women knew her better than anyone, so there really wasn't any point to it. They were right. She'd been attracted to Kakashi for months, and it wasn't getting better. She wanted to say they were wrong, that it was just a crush. But she knew they would never believe her. She couldn't even convince herself.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked quietly.

"Of course it will work!" Ino answered. "When have our plots ever not worked?"

Sakura's mouth was just starting to open when Ino interrupted, "—Don't answer that. Just trust me, he will never know. We made sure everyone fed him shots as soon as he walked in the door, and you can pull off a henge for hours. You can be anyone you want, why not be his biggest fantasy?"

She swallowed. This was crazy, right? There was no way it could ever work. But what if it did? Would she really be able to walk away after one night? Despite what Ino and Temari argued there were a lot of things that could go wrong.

Anticipating her uncertainty, Tenten pulled out a bottle of Fireball from the pile of lace and leather costumes, and then took a generous gulp from the bottle before handing it to Sakura. She took a gulp and coughed a bit from the cinnamon burning sensation in her throat. She passed the bottle on to Temari.

Sakura looked down at herself. "I'm not curvy enough to be Junko."

"Have you never read the books? Junko is petite and powerful. Sounds a lot like someone I know," Ino answered with a wink.

The bottle had made it back to Sakura's hand. She took another gulp. "Fuck it. Let's do this."

Ino couldn't contain her glee as she ran off for the Junko costume.

Sakura held up the strips of cloth, it could hardly be called an outfit. She knew that much. "How does it even go on?" she mumbled to herself.

"You'll figure it out. First we need to get you into your henge, and fix your hair and makeup." Ino fussed, combing Sakura's hair with her fingers.

"Oh I won't need that. I can do it with the henge. I just need a picture."

Three sets of big round eyes were gaping at her. It was Tenten who spoke up, "You can do that? With the henge? How?"

"Oh um, I don't know how. It's just how Tsunade does it, so it's how I learned. It can't be that weird—Naruto can do it, too. Haven't you seen his sexy jutsu…?" she trailed off lamely.

Twenty minutes later the bottle of fireball was empty, Sakura having drank more than her fair share, and her friends were leaving the room and slinking back into the party. The official dancers had arrived, and no one knew who Sakura really was under the henge. They were warm and welcoming, and very clear there would be no splitting of tips. It seems it was every girl for herself, which Sakura was eager to agree to as she wasn't in this for the tips anyway.

Genma make his way in not long after everyone was changed into their tiny outfits. Sakura's was similar to a leaf jonin uniform, in the most impractical way imaginable. She wore a tiny green vest with pockets that wouldn't actually hold anything, it was thin and hugged her curves, and under it was a long-sleeved mesh crop top and a bra that somehow managed to be both sparkly and sheer. There was a pleated black skirt that was too short to be called mid-thigh, mesh stocking that came about in inch from the hemline of the skirt, and a pair of boots similar to shinobi sandals with a sinfully high heel. Her hair was long, black, sleek, and pulled into naughty pigtails. Her skin was just a tad darker with a light dusting of freckles. If she squinted she could still see Sakura, but that didn't worry her too much. Everyone was rather drunk already, she'd made herself a couple inches taller even without the boots, and she doubted anyone would be looking at her face too closely.

The sound of Genma's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Alright ladies. You all look amazing." He rubbed his hands together giving them all an approving leer. "So the plan is for everyone but Junko to come out first. The guest of honor is drunk enough to let himself relax a bit, so start with him then you can work the room. Everyone other than the Hokage was expecting you and knows to tip. If someone isn't tipping move on. If anyone gets handsy just let me know and I'll take care of it. On the next song Junko will come out and do her routine for the Hokage. Any questions?"

There was a collective silence where Sakura took in a deep breath and everyone else just nodded. Genma turned to walk out and the girls followed, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. Unlike most kunoichi, she had never been asked to do a seduction mission, most likely due to the last two hokage being her teachers, but she had done the training. She let her hips move to the bass of the music she could hear coming from the other room. She could hear her friends laughing and cheering, and was sure she could pick out the sounds of Kiba and Naruto. What would they think of her now? She decided that was a dangerous train of thought.

The song ended much sooner than Sakura expected. Walking out the door she heard Genma above the crowd, "And finally, just for our soon-to-be-former hokage, I give you...Junko." There was far more cheering than Sakura would have anticipated, and she actually saw the top of a silver head rise and turn toward her.

She took a tentative step forward, then another. One step at a time, she could do this. She could feel Kakashi's gaze burning through her as she approached him. With each step she relaxed a bit. She knew everyone was watching her, but she pushed them away. The only eyes she cared about were Kakashi's. When she was a few feet away she dropped to her knees and started to crawl forward, letting her hips sway behind her. She pushed his legs apart and rose to her knees between them. She licked her lips as she slowly pulled down the zipper of her vest half way down, giving a teasing peek, before rising to her feet.

Kakashi swallowed hard as Junko's hands roamed his chest and pushed him back into his chair. Junko, he almost laughed. Her henge was spot on, except for the eyes. He would know them anywhere. How many hours had he spent lost in those eyes when he should have been paying attention at some pointless meeting? If that wasn't enough, there was her smell. No one smelled as soft and sweet as Sakura, and just under that…was that a hint of arousal? It couldn't be, could it? He tensed up as she leaned in close and her breath fanned across his neck when she whispered, "Relax, Hokage-sama. Let me take care of you." Her back arched as she pulled back, giving him a tantalizing view of what was still concealed beneath her vest.

Without thinking, he reached for her hips, but she pulled back as she shook a finger in his face. She turned away, giving him a mouthwatering view of her ass before straddling his legs and sinking onto his lap. Her back was so warm against his chest as she wiggled on his lap. When she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, he could see the crowd around them. Shockingly, most people weren't paying attention to the vixen atop him. Jiraiya's other dreams come to life were working their way through the throngs of people in various states of undress drawing just enough attention to give them an illusion of privacy.

The need to touch her was overwhelming. He squeezed the armrest to keep his hands under control as he tried to will the blood in his system not to rush to his cock. When she pulled the tab on her vest the rest of the way down, he knew it was a losing battle. Her vest lay open still trapped between them. A mesh crop top and sparkly bra allowed her already hard nipple to poke through, just begging to be licked. He watched over her shoulder has her own hands trailed up her abs slowyly to caress perky mounds, teasing the nipples.

Hoping to steady himself, he inhaled deeply, but quickly knew that was a mistake. She was intoxicating and breathing her in pushed him over the edge. "Turn around," he growled against her neck.

Sakura shuddered at his words. That desperation was because of her. Holding that power over him was invigorating. With the grace and skill of a kunoichi she spun around, planting her knees on either side of his hips. She could feel him growing hard beneath her, and rolled her hips forward earning a gasp from her target. Smiling, she leaned back to let the vest fall to the floor. With her back to the room she was able to ignore the scene behind her. It was only Kakashi and her, and it was exhilarating.

Kakashi bit his lip under his mask. He didn't need to look to know his knuckles were white from gripping the chair in a futile attempt at self control. Her hands were under his shirt, he wasn't even sure when they had made their way there. He reveled in the sensation of her nails skimming his skin lightly, skating across the muscles. The sudden feel of cold steel grazing his skin caused his eyes to widen, and he jumped slightly.

Sakura had extracted one of his own kunai from his hip pouch. There may have been some approving whoops from the crowd as she used it to cut away her mesh top, Kakashi couldn't be sure. The scraps of fabric fell to the floor to join her vest. He would deny it later, but an audible moan escaped him at the sight as she flung the weapon across the room to implant itself safely into the wall. Her hips were moving in small circles, and his hands could no longer be contained.

His sudden grip on her hips brought Sakura back to reality. His needy gray eyes locked on hers as his hips bucked up slightly into her core. Leaning forward so her breasts were a breath from his mouth she whispered, "No touching, Hokage-sama."

Even with the mask she could see the smile across his lips. "If you didn't want me to touch you why are we playing this game, Sakura?" Holding eye contact he let his hips thrust against her again. "It seems you like being touched."

Her name on his lips was the sexiest thing Sakura had ever heard. She had pushed it this far, she was not backing out now. "I like a lot of things. The real question is what are you going to do about it?"

Kakashi watched her closely as he considered the situation. They were still surrounded by half the village. If they disappeared it would be noticed. He leaned in close, letting his breath ghost over her neck as he whispered, "Get up, walk away, make a clone to come back to the party, and I'll meet you at the top of the stairs."

She nodded in understanding as the noises from around them came into focus and she remembered where they were. Slightly embarrassed she stood up and made her way to the stairs behind them.

Kakashi took a few deep breaths and tried to will himself back under control. Once the Junko clone had entered the room he slipped out as well.

Sakura was hiding in a small closet near the top of the stairs wondering exactly how she got herself into this situation. This was supposed to be _simple_. Why couldn't it have just been simple? How did Kakashi know she was Junko? And when had he figured it out?

The sound of light footsteps on the stairs brought her out of her thoughts. The door twisted open, and Sakura pushed herself into the back corner of the almost empty space.

"Sakura?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "Why are you in here?"

"It was at the top of the stairs," she answered meekly. Then as if it had just occurred to her she added, "Why do you have an empty closet anyway?"

"It's where I kept my _Icha Icha_ collectibles. I guess they've already been moved to my new apartment."

She couldn't contain the giggles. "So, we're in your _Icha Icha_ closet." Feeling a bit more relaxed and slightly emboldened she took a step closer to him. "Seems fitting."

He itched to touch her. His body craved her soft curves, but he needed answers first. This was important. This was Sakura.

Before he could make a decision she asked, "How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes. I would know them anywhere." Leaning in closer to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, he added, "And your smell. You always smell amazing."

He placed soft kisses through his mask along her neck up to her ear, taking it between his teeth to nibble gently before whispering, "Drop the henge."

Sakura was squirming at his touch, letting her hands explore the hard lines his chest. "Why?" She asked. "Don't you want your fantasy?"

He pulled back, he wanted her to see him. "Sakura, you are my fantasy."

She dropped the henge.

Sakura stood before him, less makeup, slightly shorter, pigtails replaced by loose strands of pink hair that fell to her shoulders. Kakashi had never seen anything more captivating. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and allowed his hand to linger in her hair, tilting her head to the side as pulled down his mask and slanted his mouth over hers. Her lips were soft, inviting, and so eager.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. It was soft, slow and deliberate. So different than she ever imagined it, yet exactly what she needed. He pulled back for air, letting his forehead rest against hers with a smile. Sakura took in the sight of his bare face. She let her hands glide from the scar above his eye to the mole under his chin, biting her lip. It was a face too pretty to hide. "You're beautiful," she breathed.

"Sakura, you're absolutely perfect." He leaned forward to take her lips again. His strong hands skated across her skin coming to rest on her hips. He could feel her hands tugging at the him of his shirt trying to pull it up.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "There's no need to rush this. Good things are worth waiting for."

She chewed her bottom lip in thought before replying, "I've waited long enough." Then she jumped onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. With a tight grip on her ass, he walked them back to the wall and pressed her against it. He wanted to take his time and savor her. Give her everything she needed and desired, but time was short and someone would stumble upon them sooner than later. Leaving a trail of tiny kissed and light bites from her neck, across her shoulder and to her full breasts. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple, causing her to buck against him.

Sakura's body was overwhelmed with sensation. She had wanted this moment for so long, and now that it was here, she planned to take full advantage. Shimmying down until her feet found the ground, she pushed him back.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, obviously confused, but she placed a finger of his mouth to silence him.

"I told you, Hokage-sama: let me take care of you," she purred as she palmed the impressive bulge forming in his pants. Not waiting for his response she sank to her knees.

Kakashi watched as she pulled his manhood free giving it a few long strokes, and licking her lips with approval. He weaved his hands into her soft hair, and when she placed soft kisses on the head he let out a primal grunt. With a thrust of his hips he could be enveloped in her warmth, but he resisted.

"Mmm… Do you want me to suck it, Hokage-sama?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes! Fuck. Suck my cock, Sakura."

She grinned up at him, catching his eye as she wrapped her lips around his throbbing head. She held his gaze as she swallowed him inch by inch. Then dragging her tongue along the the pulsing vein as she pulled back. Slowly, deliberately, she tortured him with her needy mouth.

"Yeah, baby...just like that."

She could feel the desperation in his words as she numbed the back of her throat with chakra to take all of him effortlessly. The slight tugging of her hair with each stroke spurred her on. She slid her hand behind him and squeezed his ass as she increased her pace.

Suddenly she felt him pulling her head back with his grip in her hair. She halted her movements to give him a questioning look, but didn't release him from her mouth.

"I've imagined this moment so many times, and not once did I come before you. Get up here," he growled.

Those words ignited something primal in Sakura; she could feel them in her core as she rose to her feet.

She had no chance to respond before Kakashi was kissing her wantonly, as he pushed her against the wall. She followed his lead, desperate to keep up. When they finally pulled apart for air, her bra was open and hanging loosely on her shoulders, and she let it fall to the floor as Kakashi's calloused fingers caressed and pinched her already aching nipples.

"Enough teasing…" she panted into his shoulder.

"What do you want?" His voice was full of dark promise. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

She nodded running her hands along the hard muscles of his stomach.

"Tell me, Sakura. What do you want?" he asked again, squeezing her nipple harshly. "I need to hear you say it."

"Oh...oh Gods, I want you to fuck me. I need you to….ahhhh!" Her words trailed off as two fingers slid into the front of he already wet panties and over her throbbing clit.

He gave her a knowing smirk and leaned in close. "Does this feel good? Are you going to cum for me? Are you going to cum all over my fingers?"

Sakura was already so close she was beyond speech and could only nod as she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall, lost in the sensations. She whimpered when his fingers pulled away and opened her eyes. He was watching her so intently, his eyes burning with desire when he easily glided both digits into her dripping center. She rocked against his hands, chasing the need he was building deep within.

"You like that, don't you baby? You're so wet for me," he growled darkly. Then he curled his fingers, pressed his thumb to her pearl and ordered, "Cum for me."

Sakura bit his shoulder to muffle her cries as wave after wave of glorious pleasure rolled over her. It was a moment before she could think clearly. Opening her eyes, she found Kakashi watching her intensely.

"You okay?" he asked much more tenderly as he stroked her hair softly.

She nodded against his chest and sighed.

"Good," he said, tugging her sticky panties down, and guiding her legs to let them drop to the floor. "I'm not done with you yet."

With just those few words Sakura could already feel a burning need rush over her.

He lifted her up pressing her into the wall and draping her legs over his arms.

Sakura snaked an arm between them to find his member and align it with her entrance. She gave Kakashi a pleading look.

He leaned forward to capture her mouth as he thrust into her. Sakura cried out into his kiss and could feel him smirk. It seemed Kakashi was done playing games. Breaking the kiss, he leaned close to her ear.

His voice was low, and dripped with desire as he whispered into her ear, "Do you like that? Does my cock feel good in your dripping pussy?" Accenting each question with a thrust of his hips.

Sakura nodded into his shoulder threading her hands into his hair.

"Mmm...that's a good girl. Take it, but don't make a sound."

"Sooo...gooood," she panted into his skin.

"No Sakura, this is my game. I said to be quiet," he taunted. "You've been teasing me all night. Another word and I will stop."

She bit her lip and nodded in understanding.

Just a breath from her ear he whispered, "That's a good girl. You look so pretty on my cock. You're gonna cum so hard for me."

Sakura's head was leaning back into the wall, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth was open in a silent cry. Kakashi had never seen anything more beautiful. He wasn't going to last long like this. His rhythm was already starting to break and his body was screaming for release.

Lucky for him Sakura was on the brink of release herself. Her entire body was tingling with sensation, it took all her effort not to cry out as he target a spot deep within her she wasn't sure she had ever felt before. Her toes curled in her boots as she her hands trailed from his hair, and left scratches on his back.

She was sure Kakashi was still whispering sinful things in her ear, but she couldn't hear it now. The only thing that mattered was chasing her own release. When she felt Kakashi guiding her legs to wrap around his waist she opened her eyes. His gaze burned more intensely than any sharingan, and he was biting his lip. With his arms how free, he managed to slide a hand between them. All it took was the lightest pressure on her clit to push Sakura over the edge, her vision went white as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her being. Even she wasn't sure if she could stay quiet.

When she regained her senses, Kakashi was panting hard and watching her with a goofy look of deep satisfaction on his face, that quickly turned to horror as he pulled back and helped guide her back on the ground.

Sakura was starting to panic. Was that regret? Did he think this was all a mistake? She wrapped her arms over her chest in a feeble attempt to cover herself.

"What's wrong?" She asked much more meekly than she would have liked.

"My clone is gone."

His admission calmed her frantic thoughts. "Is that really all?"

He nodded watching her closely, then pulled her in close. "Please stay?"

"Are we going to hide in the closet all night?"

"No," he chuckled. "Just stay with me. I'll go anywhere you want. Just please..."

She couldn't contain her grin. She pulled away and scooped his shirt from the floor pulling it over her head.

"Take me home," she said simply.


End file.
